Ball and socket joints in human appendages frequently undergo reconstructive surgery due to the high stress and movement demanded of the ball and socket bone structures. Often, such procedures involve surgical reattachment of labral tissue. The labral tissue, or labrum, is a type of soft tissue or cartilage that surrounds the socket of ball-and-socket joints, such as the shoulder and the hip joint. The labrum forms a ring around the edge of the bony socket of the joint, and helps to provide stability to the joint by deepening the socket, yet unlike bone, it also allows flexibility and motion.